


The one where Jeremy cares a lot

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Michael, preestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Jeremy really loves Michael





	The one where Jeremy cares a lot

Like every friday, Jeremy was staying over Michael’s house. It had become tradition for them since they were five. They would switch back and forth between their houses every week.

“Pizza tonight,” Michael asked.  
“Yeah!”

Michael nodded and grabbed his phone, calling the near by pizzeria they always used. The delivery driver always stopped on their way and got them ice cream which got him a good 20 dollar or more tip. They got their usual: a large pie, half pepperoni and half plain, and that always meant mint chip ice cream for Michael and chocolate and coconut for Jeremy.

But while they waited, they cuddled and played video game. It was their senior year of high school, and after Jeremy and Christine broke up over the summer, it didnt take long before Jeremy realized what she had meant when she told him she could tell there was someone else he loved more than her. But they were still close friends. It was the start of senior year when Michael and Jeremy finally started dating and they were on month three now (really 12 years and 3 months to most people who knew them).

“How ya feeling,” Jeremy asked gently, “how long have you had it on?  
“Jere...”  
“Answer me Michael Mell.”  
“I put it on when I woke up at 5:45...”  
“Go change.”  
“Jeremy come on.”  
“No Michael! Its 8 pm, you know that isnt good for you!”

Michael knew his boyfriend was right. He had been binding for too long and he was starting to feel the effects. His breathing was labored a bit and his upper chest was starting to hurt.

“Well?”  
“Welllll I cant get up and change with you on my lap.”

Jeremy blushed and stood, sitting in the beanbags again once Michael had gotten up.

“Do some stretching too dork. And no sports bra.”  
“Buh.”  
“Nah.”  
“Wha.”  
“No.”  
“Ugh!”  
“You were binding too long today. Had you taken it off when we got home at 3:30 you could have but you know my rules.”

Michael groaned and put his hoodie back on before falling into Jeremy’s lap.

“Asshole,” Michael said, sticking his tongue out.  
“You know how I feel about this kinda thing Michael.”  
“Suck my dick Heere.”  
“Oh? You wanna go there Mell?”  
“Dont you dare.”

Jeremy smiled and started tickling Michael in the only spot that worked, his sides. Michael squealed and tried to get off of Jeremy but the taller teen had him trapped. Eventually Michael tapped out, making Jeremy stop as he pushed himself to the ground laughing.

Jeremy just smiled and looked at the mess on the floor, jumping when the doorbell rang.

“Got it!”

Jeremy jumped up and ran to the door, thanking Ryan, the delivery driver, and taking their pizza and the shop-rite bag with ice cream cartons in it. Jeremy rejoined Michael, who had calmed down and went back to playing video games.

“Hey doofus,” Jermey said smiling, “food!”

Michael paused and got up from his seat, joining Jeremy for dinner.

“Mmmm. Thats great. Great pizza as always!”

After dinner the boys went back to playing video games. Jeremy eventually got bored and pulled Michael into his lap, nuzzling him.

“Whatcha doin Jere.”  
“Showing you love.”  
“But Im....”  
“Still a guy. Still my boyfriend, and still cuddle worthy. Now. You can shut up and we can cuddle and kiss a shit ton while we play video games, or I can leave.”  
“Noooo. I’ll cuddle,” Michael whined, getting as nuzzled into Jeremy as he could. Jeremy smiled and kissed his head. They changed from Apocalypse of the damned to Mario Kart, Jeremy kicking Michael’s ass. After another few hours both boys were too tired and failing terribly. Eventually they got up, Jeremy changing into his pajamas before they crawled into bed together. They snuggled up, Michael being the big spoon as always. Just before they fell asleep Jeremy turned over and kissed Michael lovingly.

“I love you.”

That was the last thing Michael heard before they were both fell asleep.


End file.
